


Snow Day

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: When your husband is at work and you're faced with a stupid amount of snow, you do the only thing you can: shovel.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Snow Day

_“We’re looking at the counts coming in and it seems like we have a total of nine inches accumulated in most places.”_

You groaned, shutting off the television set before flopping back into bed. You were of the mind set that snow, although fun as a child, was the bane of an adult’s existence. Snow meant shoveling which meant not feeling your fingers and your face for a great length of time. You weren’t even outside the warm cocoon of your blankets yet and you felt a shiver chill you to the bone. 

Turning your head, you looked at the empty spot beside you where he normally was, your savior. Yet, he wasn’t home today. You weren’t quite sure when he would be home from work, having had to stay the night. You understood it, even if you didn’t like it. 

Pulling yourself up from bed, you tugged on your clothes before sinking your feet into warm socks and snow boots. Then, you layered on a sweater, a scarf, a hat, gloves, and finally your winter coat.

Stepping outside, you felt the wind sweep through your layers. Just looking out at the blanket of white outside was enough to make you feel frustrated, but you had to do this. After all, you didn’t want him to have to do it when he came home from work. With a sniff of your leaky-faucet nose, you picked up your shovel and set to work.

Crunch. Shove. Toss.

_Okay, okay, okay._

Crunch. Shove. Toss.

_Okay, okay, okay._

It was a repetitive process, and the scraping of your plastic shovel on pavement irritated your ears. Still, you pushed on, bending with your back even though you knew you should have used your knees. After what felt like an hour, you straightened to give your body a break.

You had barely made a dent, carving out a path from your back door to the garage. Part of you didn’t even want to risk turning around to see the front of the house that you still had left to do or, lord help you, _the driveway._

“How does he do it?” you whined to yourself. Ever since you’d moved in together, he’d had the driveway and walkways shoveled before you even woke to go to work. You knew you were lucky to have him, and this was just a cold reminder of what life would be like without him. 

“Focus,” you told yourself, turning back to the driveway and the white blob that you supposed was your vehicle. “If I clean off the car then I don’t have to shovel twice.”

 _Logical_ , you thought. _It makes sense_. After a quick stop in the garage for the car cleaner, you started to brush the white, fluffy snow off the top. It flew in the air, dusting you in a wet, sparkly coating as you wildly swung your arms back and forth to clear the car. Soon, you were huffing from the exertion and sweating. Your least favorite combination: sweat and cold air. Turning back to the shovel, you picked it up again.

“Alright, old friend, let’s finish what we’ve started,” you murmured before going to tackle the driveway.

Crunch. Shove. Toss. Repeat.

Your wrists were screaming, sores forming in the space between your thumb and forefinger from your grip on the spade. For a while, you tried to be lazy, merely shoving the shovel along the ground without picking it up to create an outline of sorts. That worked for the driveway, turning it into what you hoped was quick work. However, that method failed on the front sidewalk as your spade caught on every space between the concrete with a jolt. 

Crunch. Shove. Toss. Repeat.

The plows could be heard in the distance as they drew nearer. They drove down the street, moving snow this way and that to clear the road. You cheered at first, happy that the road would be safe for your husband when he came home. Your cheer died down as the bastards blocked your driveway with snow.

_Seriously?_

You wanted to scream as you hung your head in despair.

You took a deep breath and exhaled, creating a puff of condensation around your face as you controlled yourself.

The sound of a car came by again. Were they going to add more snow to the pile? 

But, no. This wasn’t followed by the familiar sound of scraping snow. You heard a car door slam.

“I see you’ve been quite busy, darling,” a voice called out to you.

You picked your head up to see your husband’s smiling face as he strode over to you. “I didn’t want you to have to do it.”

His eyes softened on you, taking your arms and rubbing his gloved hands up and down them. “Darling, you’ve done enough. Go inside and take a hot shower. I’ll finish up out here.”

“Are you sure?” you asked. “You just got home from work. That’s a lot to ask of you.”

Obi-Wan shook his head before blowing hot air into his cupped hands. “It’ll be fine. You’ve done most of it, anyway. I’m just clearing the base of the drive so I can park the car.”

“If it’s just that, then let me help. It’ll go faster with two,” you said with a smile.

He reached over to pull your scarf up to cover your bright red cheeks and nose. “Alright.”

You gave him a resolute nodded before taking over half the driveway, feeling as though you had gotten a second wind of energy.

Crunch. Shove. Toss. 

The sound could be heard in tandem, only now it didn’t irritate you.

Soon, the driveway was clear and you took the shovels to put away as your husband went to park the car. Knocking your boots on the door frame, you took off the excess snow before going back inside to divest of your many layers. Obi-Wan followed shortly, dropping his overnight bag on the floor of your mudroom. 

“Have you had breakfast yet?” he asked.

“No. I wanted to get this finished before you came home,” you replied. As if on cue, your stomach growled.

“Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll make breakfast, alright? I don’t know what you think, but today feels like the perfect pajama and movie day to me,” he grinned.

“I think that sounds perfect,” you smiled, “ _But_ …”

“But?” he asked with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Only if there’s hot chocolate,” you teased before tipping up to give him a quick kiss.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he blushed. “But, you better shower and warm up, first. Your cheeks are rosy with frost nip.”

“Yes, Sir,” you winked before heading off to shower. Suddenly, the snow day didn’t feel as bad after all.


End file.
